Aun ahora
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: ..KaiRei Duel!.. Juguemos al detective y al ladrón. Y veamos quien puede resolver el caso y quien no. KaixRei, one-shot, shonei-ai.


-

**.: ЌдÎŖēi ĐůέĿ! :.**

- ... diálogos

**Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ Кạĭ**x**ĩэЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "_**Aun ahora**_".

∞ **Autor:** _**Celen Marinaiden. **_

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, ¿Misterio? ¿Cosas detectivescas? Que nadie diga que no lo intente XD...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el animé ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mí no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión. 

∞ **NOTA**: Este fanfic es parte de la Comunidad "**KaiRei Duel"** (mucho mejor que la del señor de los anillos XD). Movimiento orgullosamente empezado por Addanight y en el cual yo tengo el honor de ser quien le de apertura. Ahora bien, este fic responde al desafió que me puso la misma Addanight sobre que quería un fanfic de detectives... ¡Háganme el favor, de detectives! x.X así que hice lo mejor que pude... y la verdad, no fue mucho ¬¬Uu

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AuN aHoRa**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**R**ei Kon a sus flamantes veinticuatro años podría considerarse a si mismo como un buen detective, orgulloso de trabajar en una agencia que presumía de tener a verdaderos talentos en ella. El dueño era el Sr. Hitoshi Kinomiya, y, para cierta desgracia de Rei, Takao Kinomiya quien tenía un año menos que él, era su jefe "inmediato". Era una desgracia, porque aquel hermoso viernes de octubre, se suponía que comenzarían sus bien merecidas vacaciones, cosa que no sucedió ¿Y el por qué?, ah, pues porque al señorcito Takao le había salido un caso al que lo asignó inmediatamente sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión. Aunque Rei se rehusó, Takao fue firme en decir que el resto de sus compañeros tenían otras cosas que atender, y que si cubría exitosamente ese trabajo, sus vacaciones se alargarían una semana más a su regreso ¡Vaya premio de consolación!, aunque debía admitir que era poco usual que los jefes interrumpieran los periodos vacacionales o de descanso de los empleados, ya que después de todo, se trataban de reglas de la compañía que fueron impuestas para evitarse las disputas que pudieran surgir en situaciones como esas, además de beneficiar a los empleados lo que les daba un aire de seguridad o confianza en sus jefes. Pero claro, siendo Takao un jefe poco convencional, entonces las reglas convencionales claramente no le iban. De todas formas, Rei no era del tipo de persona que pudiese armar un escándalo por algo como eso, así que meramente se resignó al hecho y pensó de forma positiva que podría descansar otra semana cuando terminara. 

Ah, pero Rei, quien tenía unos espectaculares ojos dorados y el cabello más largo y negro que muchas personas habían visto en su vida, no estaba solo en aquel caso. Kai Hiwatari, un año mayor que él, era su compañero en aquel trabajo. Kai tenía un peculiar cabello azulado en dos tonalidades, una clara al frente y otra oscura atrás, sus ojos eran rojizos y con la propiedad de ser intimidantes, además de tener una sonrisa nata de autosuficiencia en los labios. Lo más "fascinante" de Kai, es que él era en realidad el heredero del emporio de empresas Hiwatari localizadas en Rusia, lo que automáticamente lo hacía un adinerado renombrado. ¿Qué hacía entonces un magnate empresarial ruso trabajando como detective? La respuesta era simple, ya que el joven Hiwatari no encontraba nada interesante en una vida de negocios, además de que le encantaba demostrar que tenía muchas otras capacidades de las cuales podía hacer uso. El típico millonario excéntrico que busca algo en que entretenerse... o al menos eso era lo que Rei siempre había pensado. 

Y así es que allí iban los dos, subidos en un auto particular que los llevaba por los lugares más lujosos de aquella campiña irlandesa. El caso en sí era bastante peculiar, ya que se trataba de un robo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y desde entonces, ninguna de las personas que pudieron estar involucradas habían podido salir de la mansión hasta que el caso se resolviera y un culpable saliera a la luz. Aquello definitivamente sonaba a una de esas antiguas historias de ladrones y detectives que ahora únicamente se encontraban en las novelas. Aunque había que ser sincero, aquella idea a Rei le parecía de lo más fascinante, y la verdad era que después de enterarse en que consistía su trabajo, había dejado de quejarse porque le quitaron sus vacaciones de momento. 

- ¿En qué piensas? -susurró una voz-.

Irremediablemente, Rei se estremeció con ligereza por aquella voz susurrada tan suavemente en su oído, haciendo que un aliento calido cosquilleara en su cuello. 

- Esa pregunta es absurda, es obvio que estoy pensando en el caso -respondió Rei, revirando los ojos-. 

Kai, sentado a su lado sencillamente sonrió antes de recargarse sobre el respaldo del asiento y sonreír de forma condenadamente maliciosa.

- Bien, es que creí que podrías pensar en otras cosas -dijo Kai- Algo que tuviese que ver contigo y conmigo.

- Eso hago -respondió con tono neutral- Pienso en este caso, en el cual estamos metidos los dos.

- Yo me refería a cosas... más _interesantes_, tú sabes.

Rei bufó con exasperación, mientras que Kai sonreía con petulancia. 

Los dos trabajaban en el mismo "módulo", y poco después de conocerse, Kai había comenzado a acecharlo, primero fueron meros comentarios casuales, las típicas frases que pretenden coquetear, e igualmente, Rei las ignoró todas porque no le interesaba su compañero. Kai sin embargo fue bastante persistente, y pasó del coqueteo suave a uno completamente descarado. Al final, Rei accedió a tener una "cita" con él, que no terminó como cualquiera de los dos hubiese esperado, pero pese a ello, Kai seguía insistiendo cada día con un esfuerzo que únicamente Hiwatari sabía de donde sacaba. 

- No empieces -Rei se cruzó de brazos- Sabes que odio cuanto te pones pesado.

- Rei, vas a herir mis sentimientos -dijo el bicolor con un tono casi dramático bien fingido- Te propongo algo, pasas una noche en mi departamento y yo te dejó tranquilo durante este trabajo. 

- En tus sueños -respondió escuetamente-.

- En mis sueños pasan cosas mejores entre nosotros... mucho mejores. 

Rei volvió a bufar, y decidió que lo mejor para su salud física y mental -y especialmente la física- era ignorar a Kai por el momento. 

Al llegar, luego de pasar por una meticulosa revisión, entraron por una gran reja bardeada con una enorme altura, encontrándose con un vasto terreno lleno de árboles, campo abierto y bastante vegetación. Casi en medio de todo eso, luciendo como si estuviese perdida en ese hermoso paisaje, se encontraba una gran mansión con una fachada al más puro estilo victoriano. Tan pronto como llegaron, lo que aparentemente parecía ser un mayordomo ataviado con un uniforme poco actual, los guió con cortesía por la sala principal, para después llevarlos por ostentosos pasillos llenos de pinturas, esculturas y demás adornos que a simple vista eran mucho más caros de lo que se pensaría al momento. Nada de esta opulencia parecía sorprender a Rei, quien casi siempre estaba tratando con clientes adinerados que acudían a la agencia, así que tanto lujo poco podría llamar su atención. Al final, detrás de unas puertas de caoba finamente talladas, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser un estudio bastante amplio, las paredes laterales estaban cubiertas de libros, el suelo era de madera perfectamente pulida. Detrás de un fino escritorio se encontraba una mujer que daba la apariencia de pasar de los treinta, sus cabellos rojizos estaban recogidos perfectamente, tenía una piel blanca, ojos verdes y una figura que fácilmente se juzgaba como delicada. La mujer les sonrió cortésmente y les ofreció sentarse en uno de los largos sillones que estaban cercanos. 

- Usted debe ser la Señora Kuznetzov -dijo amablemente Rei-.

- Así es -asintió la mujer, y su voz era bastante refinada- Me da gusto que hayan podido venir tan pronto, detectives. 

- Hmpf -Kai enarcó una ceja- ¿Cuál es la situación?, usted no dio mucha información al respecto, sabemos que es un robo referente a una reliquia familiar, y que además todos los posibles implicados se encuentran todavía aquí.

- Básicamente eso es lo que ha pasado, la situación es la siguiente: Esta semana me ha visitado mi sobrino, Bryan, y ha venido con un buen amigo suyo, Yuriy Ivannov, al cual todos en la familia lo conocemos desde hace años. Además de ellos, están en estos terrenos dos de mis chóferes: Aaron y Sergei. Quienes se encargan de las caballerizas son Raúl y Julia. Mi mayordomo es Crusher. Mis mucamas son cuatro: Mao, Salima, Hitomi y Mathilda. Mis jardineros son Goki y Jim -la mujer hizo una pausa, mirándoles con impasibilidad- Tienen a trece sospechosos, caballeros. 

Rei, quien había sacado una libreta sencilla para notas, había conseguido anotar todo con una significativa velocidad, y eso se debía a que en realidad estaba escribiendo con la vieja técnica de la taquigrafía. 

- Mi sobrino y su amigo han estado aquí desde el comienzo de la semana, y anoche ocurrió el robo. En mi familia se ha tenido la costumbre de guardar varias reliquias que pasan de generación en generación, lo que se han llevado es un reloj, con ciertas incrustaciones de diamantes. Hace cinco años fue valorado en cincuenta millones de euros. 

- Un buen robo -dijo Kai, con cierta sonrisa burlesca en los labios- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Tiene algún indicio?

- Algunos, al menos eso deseo creer -asintió ella suavemente- Nadie ha salido desde entonces, y ya se ha hecho una búsqueda en las habitaciones, pero me temo, detectives, que en un lugar como este, esconder un reloj del bolsillo tanto en la mansión como en sus alrededores es algo bastante fácil. 

- Ya veo -Rei asintió- ¿Podemos ver la escena?

La mujer sonrió con cierta indulgencia, poniéndose de pie con nata elegancia y comenzando a caminar, dándole un asentimiento al par de jóvenes que estaban allí.

- Por favor síganme, caballeros, los llevare a la habitación donde ocurrió el robo, nadie ha entrado en ella desde esta mañana -se encamino hacia la puerta, con pasos seguros y altivos- Me asegure que no se moviesen las cosas en lo mas mínimo.

Ambos detectives se pusieron de pie, con iguales intenciones de seguir a la elegante mujer. Kai, sin embargo, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Rei mientras caminaban, inclinándose hasta salvar la distancia que les separaba, pues Kai era más alto que él. Confianzudamente acercó sus labios hasta el oído izquierdo del pelinegro, tal como lo había hecho cuando ambos estaban en el automóvil que los llevó a la mansión, sólo que en esta ocasión se tomó la libertad de rozar sus labios ligeramente sobre el oído sobre el que hablaba.

- Bastante normal hasta ahora… ¿No crees? -susurró suavemente-. 

Rei reaccionó al instante como si lo hubiesen golpeado, alejándose de su compañero y lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria. 

- Comportante -siseó-.

Kai únicamente sonrió con galantería, antes de enderezarse y adoptar un porte profesional. Rei miró hacia delante, donde la Sra. Kuznetzov estaba por llegar a la puerta. El joven de cabellos negros frunció el ceño con molestia, ya que no podía creer que Kai fuese capaz de presentar tal descaro en presencia de otra persona, especialmente si esa persona era su cliente. 

Definitivamente el ruso no dejaría de darle sorpresas. 

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Aquella casi madrugada, en la habitación doble que les habían ofrecido, Kai y Rei aun seguían analizando y discutiendo las pistas que consiguieron obtener de la habitación donde había estado el reloj. El lugar en cuestión se trataba de un salón donde se encontraban algunos objetos que también eran considerados como reliquias de la herencia familiar, siendo el más valioso de todos ellos el reloj. Rei se frotó las sienes con el dedo pulgar y el medio de la mano derecha, intentando pensar que era lo que harían con las pocas pistas que tenían en ese momento en su poder.

- Mañana debemos comenzar con los interrogatorios y tomar huellas digitales de todos nuestros sospechosos -comentó Rei casi al aire, mirando un par de hojas- Vamos a tener que hacer algo mejor si queremos resolver este caso por medio de métodos técnicos.

- ¿Eso crees? -Kai arqueó una ceja, girando la cabeza en dirección al otro- Nos quedan los medios psicológicos. 

- Claro, realicemos un perfil psicológico de todos y tratemos de quebrarlos -suspiró- Para lo que tenemos, sería mejor que pudiésemos ir a los laboratorios de la Central para analizar esto más a fondo.

- Si no conseguimos nada, intentaremos eso… recuerda las políticas de nuestra "querida" señora Kuznetzov. 

- Ni lo digas -Rei torció las labios- Únicamente nos esta dificultando las cosas.

- Tsk, Rei, Rei, Rei -habló, con cierto tono que asemejaba mucho al de un regaño- Si la mujer quiere que lo hagamos por la vía complicada, entonces lo haremos por la vía complicada… tú sabes, al cliente lo que pida -agitó ligeramente la mano en el aire dándole un cierto énfasis a sus palabras-. 

- Si no resolvemos las cosas de esa forma ¿Crees que nos paguen?

- En este momento la paga no resultaría ser lo más importante. 

Rei tuvo que darle la razón aunque fue de manera silenciosa. La Sra. Karishnikov Kuznetzov parecía ser el tipo de millonaria excéntrica que quería que las cosas se hicieran como ella las quería, aunque en primera instancia parecieran algo absurdo. La mujer les contó que el motivo por el cual no había acudido con las autoridades respectivas y en lugar de ello prefirió solicitar los servicios de la Agencia Kinomiya era porque estaba segura que de esa forma se respetarían las exigencias que ella pidiera para la resolución de aquel robo. 

Y en realidad sus "exigencias" no parecían ser nada de otro mundo… sencillamente la mujer deseaba que el caso se resolviera sin necesidad de acudir a laboratorios, ni de esperar meses o hasta años para que se le diese una respuesta a su dilema, mientras que el culpable podía vagar tranquilamente hasta que por suerte alguien lo descubriera. Karishnikov no tenía mucha fe en los nuevos procedimientos, y era por eso que Kai y Rei únicamente tenían entonces la ayuda de todo el equipo que pudieron traer consigo, pero que jamás iba a compararse con un laboratorio especializado en criminología. Había que destacar que era ciertamente curioso que los trece "habitantes" anteriores de Black's Manor estaban aceptando de buena gana el quedarse allí hasta que las cosas se resolvieran, lo que quería decir que aparentemente todos se sentían con la seguridad de permanecer en el sitio del crimen sin salir perjudicados, ni mucho menos anunciar que de alguna forma se les estaba privando de su libertad, pero quien lo hiciera, seguramente quedaría tachado como el sospechoso principal. 

- Y ya que tocamos el tema… considero que si tú y yo debemos de _hacerlo_, debe de ser lo más rápido posible y eficazmente ¿Qué piensas? -y la pregunta iba acompañada de una sonrisa que tenía cierta lascivia-. 

Rei reviró los ojos, como era su costumbre hacer cuando estaba con Kai. Esas eran las típicas insinuaciones sin pudor que el empresario-detective era fanático de dirigirle. Se dijo que no era justo que sólo existiera una habitación disponible para ser ocupada y que fuese precisamente la que era doble. La Sra. Kuznetzov dijo que el resto no se hallaba en condiciones, y que además esa por ser doble le pareció perfecta al enterarse de que la agencia había mandado a dos detectives en lugar de uno. 

Vaya suerte la suya, tener como compañero en aquel caso a Kai y a sus acosos sexuales, y para colmo ¡Tener que compartir también la misma habitación!

- Pienso que estas cansado o demente… o quizás ambas -se encogió de hombros- Deberíamos ir a dormir, por el momento no ganamos nada con seguir en vela. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de mañana, creo que por hoy ya podemos tomarnos un descanso.

- Interesantes ¿Eh?... ¿Es algún tipo de invitación? 

- Oh, por favor, Kai -soltó un bufido- ¿Qué no te cansas de que te ignore con eso?

- No -negó cínicamente- Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que dejes de ignorarme… principalmente porque las razones que has dado para dejar de hacerlo me parecen ridículas.

- No lo son, ser compañeros de trabajo ya de por si es algo negativo ¿No has escuchado que los negocios y las relaciones no se mezclan?

- No seas tan anticuado, da pena ajena escuchar algo así de una persona de tu edad -sonrió ladeadamente-.

- Y dejando eso a un lado, tú eres Lord Millonario aquí, mientras que yo soy el Señor Clase Común.

- Eso me suena a un prejuicio estúpido -chasqueó la lengua- En realidad las idioteces del dinero no deberías tenerlas en cuenta ¿Tanto te importan?

- Sí -asintió resueltamente, provocando cierta expresión de sorpresa bastante ligera en el rostro del bicolor- Principalmente cuando por esa razón puedo salir lastimado, y no estoy hablando de forma física, Kai. 

Aquello bastó para que el ojiescarlata guardara silencio, regresando su atención al material que momentos antes había estado revisando. Hundiendo la habitación en el silencio.

Rei pudo respirar con cierta tranquilidad, aunque la verdad era que no se sentía nada bien. A pesar de que Kai técnicamente había insistido con el asunto romántico entre ellos dos por casi un largo año, Rei siempre lo había rechazado encarecidamente… sobre todo, después de la única "cita" que habían tenido, y en la cual, el moreno había aceptado únicamente porque estaba cansado de las constantes molestias que le ocasionaba el joven millonario. La cita en conclusión había sido pésima, y eso reforzó la idea de Rei sobre que tratar a Kai como algo más que un simple conocido, un amigo o un compañero de trabajo estaba ciertamente fuera de los limites del buen juicio. No iba a funcionar, definitivamente no.

Aun a pesar de que Rei internamente se muriera por poder apresar esos labios entre los suyos y decirle a todo el mundo que Kai Hiwatari únicamente tenia ojos para él. 

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Aquella tarde de domingo presentaba un ambiente bastante agradable, perfecto para salir a los extraordinarios terrenos de Black's Manor, por lo cual era una pena que nadie de los que estaban presentes en la casa pudiese disfrutar de ello en realidad. Luego de haber interrogado a once de los posibles culpables y de haber pasado ya un día entero allí, ambos detectives tenían bastantes muchas referencias e indicios, pero sin duda alguna les faltaban varias cosas para poder resolver aquella situación. 

Una de las sirvientas, Hitomi -y a la cual ya habían interrogado-, pasó a dejarles la comida, pues pese a la situación, la señora Kuznetzov no deseaba que la rutina de la casa quedara suspendida o rota, aunque sí se habían hecho algunos cambios, como que los invitados ya no se reunian a la mesa, o que todos los sospechosos tampoco se habían encontrado juntos al mismo tiempo. Cuando la doméstica salió, Rei tomó al instante un poco de agua antes de suspirar, dejando ver su fastidio por la situación. 

- No me parece una medida inteligente -comentó Kai, pasando una mano por los mechones azulados de su frente- Dejar que las sirvientas anden por allí llevando la comida personalmente... si son sospechosas o tienen cómplices, esto únicamente les facilitan las cosas. 

- Y yo que creía que esto iba a ser más fácil... ¿Quién diría que caeríamos con una clienta que no nos deja trabajar con el máximo de nuestros recursos?

- La mujer esta decididamente loca -Kai cabeceó vagamente- No encontramos gran cosa... me gustaría que viniesen Garland y Kane, algo me dice que necesitaremos especialistas en cepillar todo el terreno.

- ¿Estas pensando también en alguna muestra de ADN? -inquirió Rei, arqueando una ceja-.

- Precisamente.

- La persona que hizo esto, realmente tenía todo planeado a la perfección.

- Sí, y sí cree que va a burlarnos, es que se ha equivocado -aseveró Kai, de forma seria-.

Rei le daba la razón, ya que él y Kai habían compartido casos en dos o tres ocasiones, en las cuales habían demostrado que hacían una pareja estupenda a la hora de rebuscar las pruebas para obtener a los responsables. El ojidorado esperaba que sus talentos combinados fueran a dar un buen resultado, aunque la situación actual no fuera sencilla. Hasta ahora únicamente sabían unas cuantas cosas que podrían considerarse de manera muy fundamental.

El reloj había sido robado. Bien, gran noticia. Sin embargo, el reloj se encontraba sobre un pedestal, dentro de una caja hecha de gruesos cristales que no podían ser rotos con un simple golpe, así que para poder sacar el reloj se había utilizado un certero disparo que fácilmente dio un acceso inmediato al contenido. Era claro también que se utilizó un silenciador impidiendo que de esa forma las demás personas que estaban en la mansión se dieran cuenta. Y no sólo eso, el supuesto ladrón había trabajado de forma meticulosa, pues todos los fragmentos de vidrio roto que pudiesen haber quedado fueron limpiados y desaparecidos... de hecho, al área alrededor del pedestal fue aspirada totalmente, y si hubieron huellas digitales en las puertas o los picaportes, fueron retiradas, ya que las únicas que existían eran las de Mathilda, quien fue la que descubrió el robo a la mañana siguiente. 

Después de revisar todas las aspiradoras de la mansión, no encontraron indicio alguno de que fuesen usadas para borrar la evidencia. El ladrón definitivamente había calculado al completo la situación, aunque lo que más importaba en ese momento era el cómo había sido capaz alguien en esa casa de meter un arma de fuego sin que fuera detectada. Pudiera ser que la señora Karishnikov no fuera muy fan de las cosas "modernas" dentro de su casa -motivo por el cual el reloj ni ninguna otra de las reliquias se encontraban bajo un sistema de alarma-, pero eso no quería decir que no lo fuese a las afueras de su terreno, que se encontraba perfectamente recubierto hasta lo inimaginable -y lo casi inalcanzable también-, además de contar con un formidable sistema de seguridad a las afueras, compuesto de guardias armados y una que otra cosa parecida a los escáner y sistemas de detección. Los mismos Kai y Rei habían pasado por esa revisión al igual que su equipaje y equipamiento. Y según la Sra. Kuznetzov, todos en aquella mansión pasaban por la misma revisión -incluso sus familiares-. La gran interrogante ahora que debían resolver ambos detectives era saber como diablos un arma de cuarenta y cinco milímetros o más pudo pasar de esa forma. 

El siguiente dilema residía en que la cerradura no había sido forzada, lo que quería decir que la persona en cuestión tenía llave. Y las únicas personas que tenían llave de ese lugar eran Salima y Mathilda, además de la Sra. Karishnikov. Ahora bien, sobre la aspiradora, a pesar de que todas las sirvientas podían tener acceso a ellas, era Crusher quien tenía las llaves del almacén donde su guardaban todos los objetos de limpieza.

- Insisto en que esto es un buen y masivo complot que incluso puede abarcar hasta el sobrino de la Señora Kuznetzov y a su amigo -Rei comentó, con cierto tono animado- Piénsalo, el sobrino sabe del valor real del reloj, le informa a su amigo y ambos convencen al personal de ayudarlo... los chóferes un día pueden traer una perfecta arma de fuego escondida en el auto, mientras que las sirvientas y el mayordomo se ponen de acuerdo para dejar el mínimo de rastros. 

- Todos los autos son revisados a la entrada, que por algo existe el detector -dijo Kai, con cierto tono pensativo como si realmente estuviese considerando las palabras de Rei-.

- Entonces puede ser que uno o dos de los guardias estén involucrados. 

- La idea de que nueve o diez personas estén en esto querría decir que podrían obtener entre cinco millones quinientos cincuenta y cinco mil y fracción, y entre los cinco millones cerrados. Para los guardias, mayordomos, las sirvientas y puede que para hasta el tal Yuriy esto resultara muy beneficioso... pero si toda la familia Kuznetzov es igual de adinerada ¿Qué caso tendría para el sobrino?

- ¿Diversión? ¿Qué tal si es una de esas estupideces que comete la gente aburrida con demasiado dinero?.. por ejemplo tú. 

Kai giró entonces a mirarlo, arqueando una ceja de forma interesada, antes de dibujar una fina sonrisa en sus labios. 

- Hago esto porque me gusta que pongan a prueba mi inteligencia, además de que el trabajo tiene cierta adrenalina -explicó de forma desinteresada- Y tú no sabrías las cosas que yo sería capaz de hacer si estoy aburrido.

- Ni quiero saberlas, créeme -Rei desestimó con un simple ademán-.

- Debería interesarte... muchas de esas cosas tienen que ver contigo... y ciertos objetos interesantes como camas, alfombras, sillones... incluso chocolate.

Si Rei no tuviese la suficiente madurez "emocional" que había desarrollado para ejercer aquel tipo de trabajo, definitivamente entonces ahora estaría sonrojado cual colegiada avergonzada. 

- Kai, estamos en medio de un lío con esto ¿Podrías dejar de acecharme sexualmente?

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Obvio que no! -lo miró de forma amenazante-. 

- Pero si a mí me parece placentero, aunque no tanto como lo sería que tú y yo estuviésemos yendo directa...

- ¡Kai! -gritó con cierto énfasis de molestia- Deberías ponerte más serio con todo esto, si no logramos resolver el supuesto misterio, no van a pagarnos y no creo que a Takao le haga gracia que le presentemos nuestro primer fracaso.

- Con las exigencias de esa vieja, no creo que vaya a extrañarle mucho... y si lo que le preocupa es que no le paguen a la Agencia, entonces yo puedo hacer un pequeño donativo -y allí iba de nuevo a mostrar aquella molesta sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan característica en él-.

El pelinegro únicamente negó con desaprobación, preguntándose porque repentinamente Kai tenía tanto interés en fastidiarlo. No era que antes en los anteriores trabajos que habían tenido juntos Kai no hubiese hecho ninguno de sus comentarios lascivos, de hecho era algo bastante común, pero la diferencia entre aquellos trabajos pasados y este, es que en este, Kai parecía estarle tomando con un cierto grado inferior de importancia a su investigación, para en lugar de eso estarlo atosigando con sus provocaciones. 

- Esa no es una opción -Rei casi gruñó- No quiero que este sea el primer caso que no puedo resolver... si voy a fracasar, de preferencia que sea con un caso de desaparición o de asesinato, no de un simple robo, por más ingenioso que parezca el ladrón.

- Creí que estarías feliz -repuso Kai, con aire ausente- Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir una vez que una de las cosas que más te gustaría realizar sería llevar un caso como este.

- ¿Uno que quizás no pueda resolver? -preguntó escéptico-.

- Uno que pareciera sacado de esas absurdas novelas de Sherlock Holmes que a veces te veo leer.

Rei parpadeó con cierto aire confuso, antes de sonreír de forma encantadoramente apenada.

- Eso es cierto -admitió, con un palpable mejor humor- Es verdad que todo esto se parece mucho a como resolvían los casos antes, sin laboratorios, sin bases de datos en Red, sin pruebas genéticas ni nada parecido... además esto de que todos permanezcan tan felizmente encerrados aquí esperando a que nosotros, los fantásticos detectives resolvamos el caso, definitivamente me recuerda un poco a esas anteriores novelas de misterio -y sonrió con total franqueza- Pero...

- ¿Pero...? -lo incitó a seguir-.

- ¡Nuestro maldito ladrón no esta sacado de hace dos siglos! El muy desgraciado se ha encargado de cubrir todo bien, así que eso nos descarta automáticamente la idea de que esto es como en uno de esos casos antiguos, donde dejaban huellas digitales por doquier, su ropa o hasta una nota escrita con su propia letra.

- Ya, ya, Rei -Kai sonrió, sin aquel dejo de petulancia que tenía casi siempre- Algo me dice que las piezas que nos están faltando tienen que ver con ese tal Bryan y su amiguito, desde ahora me parecen sumamente sospechosos al negarse a que los interroguemos. 

- Sí, yo también estoy casi seguro de eso.

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я**

Cuando llegó el lunes, ambos detectives podían sentirse con una victoria, ya que la Sra. Kuznetzov había conseguido que su sobrino y su amigo finalmente accedieran a ser interrogados. La razón por la que Bryan se había negado era hasta cierta forma comprensible, ya que el familiar de Karishnikov sentía que era todo un insulto estar considerado como uno de los sospechosos, y que también lo estuviera Yuriy, que era amigo suyo desde la infancia y toda la familia Kuznetzov obviamente lo conocía. 

Esta vez a diferencia de la habitación que habían utilizado para cuestionar a los otros once sospechosos, el lugar donde interrogarían a los últimos dos que les faltaban se trataba de una sala de estar claramente cómoda y acogedora. Kai y Rei ya llevaban algún rato esperando a que el sobrino de la mujer que los contrató se presentara. Como el resto de sus interrogatorios, este sería de forma individual.

- A estas alturas, esos dos tuvieron tiempo de sobra para crearse una cuartada -comentó Rei al aire-.

- Ellos y todos los que están en esta casa -comentó Kai con algo de sequedad-. 

Rei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta que se abría, mostrando a una persona que hasta el momento no habían visto. Se trataba de un chico que aparentaba estar cerca de su edad, portando ropa que aunque era informal no dejaba de verse cara. Su cabello era de un cierto tono gris plateado, mientras que sus ojos verdes resplandecían con algo parecido a la frialdad. El recién llegado ni siquiera los miró, avanzó hasta el cómodo sillón frente a ellos y se dejó caer con brusquedad, para finalmente decidirse a darles la cara, sin molestarse en ocultar el desagrado que claramente sentía por ellos.

- Miren, par de idiotas que se creen inteligentes -dijo apenas, arrastrando casi las palabras- Antes de que empiecen con sus preguntas capciosas y esas estupideces, piensen un poco ¿Qué clase de motivos tendría yo para robarle a mi tía?, para empezar tengo cosas que valen más millones que ese reloj.

Rei se mostró impasible, ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban con alguien tan tosco y seguramente no sería la ultima. 

- Señor Bryan -habló tranquilamente el moreno- ¿Visita usted muy seguido a su tía?

- Eso no les importa... ¿Acaso son detectives? ¡Oh, esperen, lo son! -respondió burlonamente el ojiverde-.

- Sí, lo somos -dijo Rei a su vez, con un tono increíblemente calmado- Y agradeceríamos que respondiera nuestras preguntas, es importante.

- Denme una buena razón para no mandarlos al diablo ahora mismo, puedo conseguir un abogado que pruebe totalmente que no tengo nada que ver con esto. 

- Mathilda y Mao lo vieron deambular por los pasillos la noche del robo, y cabe mencionar que era ya muy tarde -continuó Rei, intentando enfocar las cosas desde otro ángulo-.

- Sí ¿Y qué? -respondió toscamente-.

- ¿Qué hacía caminando por la noche tan lejos de su habitación? -preguntó esta vez Kai-.

- Padezco de insomnio, remedo de detective. Iba a la cocina a buscar agua para tomarme las pastillas que me ayudan a dormir, eso mi tía lo sabe muy bien.

- Me parece extraño, teniendo en cuenta que todas las habitaciones tienen jarras de agua -apuntó Kai-.

- ¿No pude habérmela terminado? -retrucó Bryan-.

- Las sirvientas pudieron llevarle más -agregó esta vez Rei-.

- Era tarde, y ellas ya no estaban en servicio.

- ¿Y no recordó que tenía que tomarse ese medicamento hasta que vio la jarra vacía? -preguntó nuevamente Rei-.

- No, creo que luego de estar haciendo cosas más interesantes con mi día, no recordé eso -respondió con cinismo impregnado en sus palabras-.

- Déjeme ver si entiendo -esta vez habló Kai- ¿No recordó tomarse una medicina que seguramente se toma todas las noches desde hace ya tiempo?, seguramente debió ser algo tan importante como para que no lo recordara -esta vez se notaba un ligerísimo sarcasmo en su voz-.

- Pues sí, a diferencia suya, par de fracasados, mi vida si tiene otras cosas que pueden hacerme olvidar la rutina, pero les aseguro que a ustedes no les pasa ¿Verdad?, después de todo, son los grandes detectives que todo han de poderlo ¿Debería inclinarme ante ustedes ahora y asumir una culpa que no es mía?, porque cualquiera querría ser el culpable de dos aletargados como ustedes que vienen a jugar a ser los héroes... ¿Les doy un consejo? Consíganse una vida de utilidad, aunque quizás como no saben hacer otra cosa es por eso que se encuentran en este pseudo-trabajo.

Wow ¡Vaya con el tal Bryan!. Más que enojarse, Rei pensó que al chico el dinero se le había subido a la cabeza desde la cuna, era eso, o que tenía serios problemas personales y no desaprovechaba ningún momento para fastidiar al resto de las personas. El ojidorado volteó a mirar a su compañero, notando que la expresión de su rostro permanecía impasible, sin embargo su ojo izquierdo se había entrecerrado de una forma bastante ligera, lo que indicaba para Rei -que había observado a Kai desde hacía hace tiempo y conocía la mayoría de sus gestos-, que el bicolor definitivamente se había molestado con aquel insolente y demasiado odioso chico Kuznetzov

- Rei -Kai habló serenamente- Déjame solo con el señor Kuznetzov.

El pelinegro arqueó las cejas con algo de sorpresa ante la petición.

- ¡Uy, que miedo! Así que entonces tú eres el detective rebelde, malo y que atormenta a los pobres testigos para que hablen ¡Estoy temblando! -nuevamente Bryan hablaba de forma bastante afilada-.

- Rei -repitió el ojicarmín- ¿Podrías?

Rei sopesó lo pedido. En algunos de sus anteriores trabajos, le tocó dejar a Kai solo para hacerse cargó de esa parte de la investigación, y sea cual fuera el proceder que tomaba, definitivamente obtenía resultados. Aunque en esta ocasión dudaba mucho que sus métodos fueran a funcionar con semejante persona. 

Así que asintiendo, se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dio una mirada significativa al bicolor, como si quisiera advertirle de algo. Una vez en el pasillo y con la puerta ya cerrada, Rei soltó un suspiro resignado; pese a que le estaba gustando de cierta forma llevar aquel caso, le incomodaba no poder trabajar como normalmente lo haría aunque había que aceptar que aquello representaba un buen reto que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por superar. Torciendo la boca, pensó en Takao y las vacaciones que le quitó, ya que en definitiva aquella situación estaba lejos de parecer un descanso... lo peor de todo era que mientras él estaba allí, soportando a millonarios groseros y compañeros acosadores, Takao se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con su nuevo y maldito Lamborghini Gallardo, auto que su jefe inmediato estaba desesperado por poder comprar pero que no podía financiarse debido a ciertas cuestiones que estaba tratando con Hitoshi. Pero justamente el día anterior de alguna forma había logrado el capricho de comprarse ese automóvil ¡Para sorpresa general!, ya que era del conocer publico que el pobre chico no podría costearse semejante cosa y menos de la nada. Sea como hubiese sido, Takao se había vuelto loco de alegría y prácticamente lo había presumido a todos sus conocidos en la agencia ¡E incluso a los que no conocía!, con el mismo orgullo que un padre muestra a su primer hijo. Claro, que Takao se divirtiera con su maldito auto, mientras Rei estaba allí ¡Hacinado en mitad de la nada!

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Luego de una noche en vela dándole vueltas al asunto, Kai y Rei al fin estaban nuevamente en el despacho de la Señora Karishnikov, intentando darle un cierto informe de lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento. Y la mujer de alta sociedad los escuchaba pacientemente, sentada con cierta imponencia detrás de su escritorio, luciendo un collar de diamantes en el blanco cuello que combinaban con el par de pendientes en sus oídos.

- No me dicen nada que yo ya no supiera, caballeros -dijo finalmente la mujer, de forma suave-.

- Eso lo sabemos -dijo a su vez Kai- Necesitamos unas cuantas pruebas más, indicios que se nos estén escapando.

- Creemos que su sobrino puede estar involucrado -dijo Rei- Usted nos comentó que hace tiempo hizo un viaje y él se quedó a cargo de la mansión... sería bastante lógico pensar que pudo haber sacado copias de las llaves. 

-... -Karishnikov se limitó a asentir-.

- Por otra parte, esto también puede involucrar a personas de su personal, específicamente al de seguridad -continuó Rei- Pero, en dado caso de que alguno fuera el cómplice externo, es bastante posible que el reloj ya no se encuentre aquí.

- Eso es lo que me he temido -dijo al fin la mujer- Quizás este caso no pueda resolverse pese a mis esperanzas.

- No -repuso seriamente Kai- Esto tiene solución, aunque nuestros recursos son ciertamente limitados, no podemos sencillamente decir que no podemos con esto.

- Estoy confiando verdaderamente en que lo resuelvan, detectives -dijo Karishnikov- Sé que debido a mis exigencias las cosas no son tan fáciles como ustedes quisieran, pero me gustaría que comprendieran a esta mujer solitaria y a estos caprichos míos, que no únicamente ustedes deben despreciar.

- Es más difícil hacerlo como lo esta pidiendo, no hay caso en negarlo -confesó Kai- Pero no seríamos buenos en nuestro campo si no fuésemos capaces de dar algún resultado con o sin todos nuestros recursos.

En ese momento entró Salima, empujando un muy elegante carro plateado donde llevaba todo lo necesario para servir un buen té. La primera a la que atendió fue obviamente a la señora de la casa.

- Sé que debe ser absurdo para ustedes -habló Karishniov con gentileza- Pero les diré algo, si logran encontrar al culpable tengan por seguro que voy a darles una gran bonificación extra por ello. 

- ¡No es necesario! -se apresuró a responder Rei- Ese tipo de cosas salen sobrando, no necesitamos esa clase de incentivos para empeñarnos más en hacer nuestro trabajo.

- El asunto ahora es personal ¿Sabe? -Kai sonrió con altanería- Mi compañero y yo no podemos permitir que el bastardo que se robó el reloj vaya a salirse con la suya, eso podría herir bastante nuestros orgullos.

Inesperadamente, Karishnikov rió con suavidad, como si de un chiste se tratara.

- ¿Desea té o café? -pregunto Salima entonces a Rei-.

- Café -respondió automáticamente el moreno-.

- ¿Crema o azúcar? 

- Azúcar, dos cubos -especificó-.

- Me alegra de cierta manera que se tomen el asunto de esa forma -continuó la dinerada mujer- Eso me hace pensar que han de ponerle más entusiasmo a todo esto.

- Sin duda alguna -dijo el bicolor, con un tono de absoluta autosuficiencia-.

- ¿Desea té o café, señor? -interrumpió nuevamente Salima, con toda cortesía en su voz-.

- Café -respondió Kai sin más, con el resto de su atención en la mujer que lo había contratado- Esto no es tan impune como da la apariencia, y Rei y yo le aseguramos que de alguna forma obtendremos respuestas favorables.

- Claro, aunque tengamos que sacarlas de debajo de las rocas -comentó bromistamente el ojidorado, observando vagamente como Salima servía el café para el bicolor- Y en ese caso, creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda.

- Siendo así, apuesto a que los jardineros podrán con ese trabajo -sugirió la señora Kuznetzov, con una sonrisa-.

- Aquí tiene -Kai tomó la taza que le estaba siendo ofrecida- Con su permiso -habló la sirvienta, haciendo su ultima interrupción-. 

Rei le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras pensaba con alguna clase de tranquilidad que era bueno que Karishnikov fuese tan relajada con respecto a la situación, lo que quería decir que en realidad no era algo tan importante como para haberle hecho perder la razón... seguramente perder más de cincuenta millones de euros no era gran cosa para una mujer como ella. El pelinegro observó entonces como Kai le daba un trago a su café, pensando ahora en que en realidad aquel caso debía de tratarse del capricho de una adinerada mujer, como ya anteriormente había supuesto. Pero aunque así fueran las cosas, él iba a hacer todo lo posible para llevar el resultado al éxito. 

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Aquella misma tarde, ambos detectives se encontraban camino a las caballerizas, tratando como siempre, de dar con las cosas que se les estaban escapando.

- Creo que apestamos en esto -dijo Rei, observando los exquisitos terrenos que rodeaban a la opulenta mansión- Tenemos aquí desde el viernes y poco hemos podido avanzar, casi estamos igual que cuando llegamos.

- Me extraña que seas tan pesimista, Rei... teniendo en cuenta que eres tú él que siempre esta diciendo que todo caso tiene una solución.

- Sí, todo caso la tiene... pero jamás he dicho que siempre podamos dar con ella.

- Que yo sepa no hemos fracasado antes individualmente, ni tampoco cuando hemos trabajado juntos... no sería bueno que fracasáramos ahora... no hay que dejar que nuestra buena _relación_ comience a andar mal. 

- Claro, claro -reviró los ojos- Como tú digas.

Kai sin embargo, puso un gesto notorio de contradicción en sus apuestas facciones.

- Rei, comienzo a pensar que yo no te gusto.

- ¿De verdad? -respondió con cínica burla-.

- En vez de jugar este eterno juego de gato y ratón, deberías aclararme que tienes algún tipo de amante, novio, novia o lo que sea -pese a sus palabras, su tono se escuchaba muy neutral-.

- No lo tengo -respondió con fastidio-.

- Entonces deberías darme ya la vacante a mí.

- Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuentas veces hemos discutido esto.

- Dejaríamos de discutir si tú simplemente me aceptaras con los brazos abiertos, y de paso pudiera ser que las pier...

- ¡¡Kai!! -chilló con ofensa Rei, sin dejarlo terminar- Tal vez si todo lo que me dijeras no tuviese que ver con sexo, quizás podría pensarme la idea de que es algo serio. 

- Vamos... ¡Soy serio!

Y antes de que Rei pudiese reaccionar de forma correcta, Kai había pasado una mano por su cintura, jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que apoyase la espalda sobre su pecho. Sin perder tiempo, loa labios del ojicarmín se posaron peligrosamente cerca de su oído izquierdo. 

- El sexo es únicamente la parte divertida y didáctica de todo esto -sus palabras técnicamente acariciaron todos los sentidos del pelinegro- Y si me dijeras que sí, comprobarías eso y muchas cosas más.

Finalmente Rei salió de su embobamiento, empujando a Kai y guardando una distancia que fácilmente podría reconocerse como más que prudente.

- Podemos seguir eternamente con esto como dijiste -dijo Rei, de la forma más neutral que tenía- Y el resultado sería el mismo.

- No lo creo -Kai mostró una de esas sonrisas presuntuosas tan suyas- Algún día encontrare la forma de darte algo que no puedas rechazar, y que desde luego, te diga lo mucho que me importas.

- Seguro -dijo escépticamente-.

La verdad era que Rei quería creer en eso. Quería creer que realmente Kai estaba interesado en él de forma seria, y no sencillamente para convertirlo en su amante de una o dos noches. Era precisamente por eso que había rechazado todo lo que el heredero Hiwatari le había mandado o regalado. Y eso incluía todo tipo de cosas fuera de lo común hasta los más sonados clichés cursis como ramos de rosas y absurdos obsequios costosos. 

Al llegar a las caballerizas que no perdían ninguna elegancia en su construcción, ambos divisaron a un joven hombre de cabello corto y castaño, aunque tenía unos largos flecos que adornaban su frente claramente teñidos en un color rojo. Desde luego ya lo conocían, se trataba de Raul, quien en conjunto con su hermana gemela cuidaban de los caballos y de todo lo referente con ellos. 

El joven al verlos los saludó cordialmente y fue a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí, detectives? -preguntó Raul, enfocando sus ojos verdes en ellos-.

- Asuntos del trabajo ¿Qué más pudiera ser? -contestó Kai con cierta mala gana-.

- Oh ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarlos? -respondió Raul, sin perder el aparente buen humor-.

- El día del robo, el señor Bryan y su amigo Yuriy salieron a cabalgar por los alrededores y regresaron cuando ya anocheció ¿Cierto? -dijo Rei-.

- Cierto, eso fue lo que paso. Dejaron los caballos y se fueron -asintió Raul, de forma leve- Yo estaba aquí, pero ya les he dicho que no noté nada sospechoso en ellos. 

- Hmn -simplemente expresó el bicolor- Vamos a dar otra inspección, si nos permite.

- Claro, adelante -Raul se hizo a un lado instantáneamente- Si necesitan cualquier cosa, pueden pedírmela.

- Gracias -asintió vagamente Rei-.

Una vez que pasaron dentro del establo, vieron la hilera de caballos que se alzaban frente a ellos, relinchando o removiéndose dentro del espacio que les "pertenecía". 

- Si me permites ser pesimista -comentó Rei- Estoy seguro de que si existió cualquier prueba incriminatoria, ya ha desaparecido.

- Sabes que no me gusta tu faceta negativa, así que mejor cállate -ordenó con simpleza el ojirojo-.

- Como ordenes -Rei se encogió de hombros- Entonces tu revisas aquí adentro y yo afuera ¡Busquemos pistas borradas!

- Estas siendo una enorme ayuda en este caso ¿Lo sabías, Rei? -dijo sarcásticamente-.

- Desde luego -respondió en el mismo tono-.

Sin embargo, cuando Rei ya se hallaba avanzando hacia una de las salidas laterales, un grito femenino lo alertó tanto a él como al bicolor.

- ¡Scrapps! ¡Scrapps, alto! 

El moreno se detuvo, reconociendo esos gritos como los de Julia, la hermana de Raul. Y casi al instante, un enorme perro labrador entró corriendo de forma escandalosa y juguetona, pero paró con su carrerilla al ver a los dos detectives, y casi al instante adoptó una posición amenazante comenzando a ladrar con fiereza. Rei iba a retroceder pero consideró que era algo tonto de su parte, así que permaneció de pie esperando. Pronto Julia, con su cabello largo y castaño igual al de su hermano se presentó, haciendo a un lado los mechones rubios que cubrían su frente lo cual hacía una gran diferencia con Raul. 

- Scrapps, quieto ¡Quieto! -gritó ella, firmemente-.

El perro en cuestión abandonó su actitud tosca, calmándose aunque era claro que seguía estando tenso. Rei ya pudo considerar entonces que podía moverse con tranquilidad.

- Lo siento, detective, se ha soltado -se disculpó ella, mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada- Mi perro es muy agresivo con los extraños. 

- No hay problema, estoy completo -sonrió Rei, negando suavemente con la cabeza-.

- ¿Y a que se debe el honor de su visita? -preguntó ella-.

- Lo sabes, asuntos de nuestro trabajo -respondió-.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, el "encantador" labrador de pelaje negro se encaminó hacía Kai, que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos. El perro movió juguetonamente la cola e hizo el amago de dar un par de saltos alrededor del ojicarmín, que no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con el perro como el perro lo estaba con él.

- ¡Scrapps, ven aquí! -Julia gritó con fuerza la orden-.

El perro obedeció perfectamente, ya que se dio media vuelta y regresó junto a su dueña, dejando que ella le acariciara la cabeza.

- Si necesitan algo, estoy a su servicio.

- Gracias, Julia -dijo Rei, sintiendo cierto dejá vu-.

Julia sonrió, antes de caminar fuera de las caballerizas seguida de su perro, que tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para gruñirle una ultima vez a Rei antes de desaparecerse con su ama. 

- Genial ¿Cómo quieres que no sea pesimista con estas cosas? A mí el perro me quiere arrancar algo, y a ti te ve como a un viejo conocido -dijo, con un tono cómico-.

- No digas idioteces, Rei -gruñó Kai- Y ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo.

- Uy, tampoco es para enojarse -se encogió de hombros- Y después dices que yo soy el de la mala actitud. 

Rei cerró sus muy preciados ojos dorados, pensando nuevamente en lo mucho que le agradaría estar en aquel momento disfrutando de sus vacaciones. 

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Luego de casi cinco días que parecían interminables dentro de aquella mansión y sus enormes terrenos de los cuales no habían salido desde su llegada el viernes por la tarde, Rei ya no sabia que encontraba más desesperante: el hecho de sus pistas no fuesen lo suficientemente sustanciales como para revelar al maldito criminal que estaba detrás de todo eso, o el hecho de que Kai Hiwatari estaba por sacarlo de sus casillas completamente.

- Rei, pareces tenso ¿Te doy un masaje? -dijo Kai desde la cama contigua-.

- Esa línea de seducción es tan barata -respondió Rei, mirándolo sin mucho entusiasmo-.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Se me han agotado las ideas y tú no pareces captar ninguna.

- Será porque no me interesan... además ¡Deberías tener vergüenza, Kai! Durante todo este tiempo has parecido más ocupado en intentar meterme mano, que en el caso.

- Imaginaciones tuyas, Rei. Debe ser que jamás hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

- Puede ser -reconoció- Pero aun así, no deberías prestarme tanta atención cuando lo que necesitamos es resolver esto para irnos a casa.

- Es imposible no prestarte atención ¿Sabes? Desde el primer día que te vi ha sido así.

- Por favor -el moreno reviró los ojos- Eso es algo demasiado usado ya.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero es la verdad -sonrió ligeramente- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Era mi primer día, y tú me hiciste a un lado con empujón mientras que gritabas: _lo tengo, lo tengo ¡Ese maldito va a caer!_

Rei hizo un poco de memoria y se remontó hasta el día que Kai decía, y con algo de sorpresa notó que incluso aquellas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

- Poco después me entere de que habías resuelto un caso que estaba estancado desde hacia un año -siguió contando el bicolor- Y siendo francos, no voy a negar que lo primero que pensé cuando supe que eras bisexual era que quería meterte en mi cama o en cualquiera otra cama, con tal de tenerte sólo para mí. 

- De acuerdo... conforme pasa el tiempo te vuelves más grafico -dijo indiferentemente, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que en realidad le habían provocado esas palabras-.

- Dame algo de merito, Rei -Kai sonrió- Si ahora te persigo no es únicamente porque me gustes, es porque yo...

- Ni me digas, no quiero saber.

- ¿Por qué te niegas tanto?

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Eso es estúpido, lo digo una vez más -Kai suspiró con hastió- Pero no te preocupes, ya encontrare la forma de que cedas, así me lleve veinte años.

- Perfecto, para ese entonces ni me molestare en responderte -comentó, con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Puedes dejar de "cortejarme" para que empecemos con el enlistado de lo que tenemos hasta ahora?

- Es una tontería, como si no lo supiésemos.

- Pero tú sabes que yo trabajo de esa forma, así que no vayas en contra de mis procedimientos.

- Como quieras.

Y es así como los dos comenzaron a discutir sus muy interesantes hallazgos. Y hasta el momento, lo que sabían y podían relacionar con el crimen era que Mathilda y Mao habían visto a Bryan la noche del robo, mientras que ellas habían terminado de lavar unas cuantas prendas que se quedaron rezagadas debido a la llegada de Bryan y su amigo, ya que algunas cosas en los horarios de los trabajadores se habían alterado. Desde luego, aquella no parecía una muy creíble excusa de parte de las trabajadoras domésticas... además, Mathilda tenía la llave del salón donde estaba el reloj, lo que la colocaba automáticamente como una sospechosa, al igual que Salima, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que la llave hubiese sido robada y regresada una vez que se cometió el hurto. Se sabía también que Bryan había ido en compañía de Yuriy a cabalgar, y que al día siguiente había ido temprano a las caballerizas y salido después a caballo, alegando que olvidó una chaqueta en alguno de los lugares por los cuales su amigo y él pasaron el día anterior, lo cual pudiese ser creíble de no ser porque teniendo en cuenta como era la forma de ser del chico Kuznetzov, lo más probable era que mandara a alguno de los sirvientes antes de despertarse temprano en la mañana a buscar una prenda olvidada. Fácilmente esto puso a Bryan como el sospechoso estelar, en un grupo donde casi podrían entrar Yuriy, Mathilda, Salima y técnicamente todo el personal de seguridad... aunque de ninguna forma había que descartar al resto de las personas que estaban bajo tela de juicio. 

- Hay que pedir refuerzos -dijo finalmente Rei-.

- ¿Y crees que la extravagante de Karishnikov lo permita?

- Esperemos que sí, y ella no es extravagante... es... peculiar, además admite que tu también eres así... jugando aquí a los detectives en lugar de irte a gastar tus millones por allí.

- Mis millones no significan nada para mí, y eso lo demuestro muy bien al estar precisamente aquí.

- Seguro.

- Bien, si tanto de molesta ¡Donare todo lo que tengo a la caridad!, si hago eso ¿Saldrías conmigo de nuevo? -preguntó, y extrañamente parecía serio-.

- No seas tan extremista y mejor ponte a usar todas las ansias que tienes porque salga contigo en nuestro trabajo, ya habríamos avanzado mucho si lo hubieses hecho.

- Ah, espera... ¿Estas diciendo que habríamos avanzado si ya lo hubiéramos _hecho_?, Rei ¡Debiste empezar por allí! Soy materia dispuesta a lo que quieras... como lo quieras, cuando lo quieras. 

El tono lascivo en las palabras de Kai era imposible de ignorar, y una vez más Rei se vio presa de la forma tan descara que tenía de llamar su atención.

- Pues lo que más quiero que uses tu maravilloso intelecto en nuestro caso, no en cualquiera de los degeneres que estés pensado -respondió, dando un bufido-.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que son degeneres?, eso me hace entonces pensar que tienes ideas bastante interesantes referentes a nosotros y que no estas contándome. 

- Jódete, Kai.

- ¿Contigo? ¡Con gusto!

- ¡Suficiente! -Rei suspiró con fastidio- Mejor ocúpate de saber como vamos a demostrar que Bryan es el culpable y que además confabuló con el resto de las personas de la casa.

- Estas muy seguro de que es él.

- Sí, y si me equivoco, en el proceso encontrare entonces al culpable. 

- ¿No querrás decir: descubriremos?

- No si sigues empeñándote en molestarme y mirarme el trasero en vez de mirar en busca de indicios que nos ayuden.

- Es que sinceramente, Rei... tu trasero parece mucho mejor -y seguidamente, Kai soltó una carcajada sardónica-.

Rei agradecía ser una persona con tanto autocontrol, porque seguramente si no fuese de ese modo desde hacía mucho tiempo que le habría dado al Hiwatari algo muy parecido a un golpe.

- De acuerdo, sigue tonteando mientras yo llamo a la Central, voy a darles el informe de nuestros avances... si es que hemos avanzado.

- No te preocupes, ya lo he vuelto a hacer yo -aclaró Kai, casi al instante- Y no desestimes tanto mi trabajo, no estoy siendo tan descuidado como piensas, que pierda un poco el tiempo contigo no quiere decir que no aproveche el tiempo que uso para poder resolver esto y largarnos de aquí.

- Seguro -dijo no muy convencido-.

Rei no dudaba que Kai estuviese empeñándose, pero no lo estaba haciendo de la misma forma en la que antes lo había visto en él. El pelinegro no podía dejar de comparar los casos anteriores que llevó al lado de Kai, y de lo muy diferentes que estaban siendo de este, de alguna forma, el bicolor parecía no estar dando todo de si para encontrar al culpable. 

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я**

Para la mañana del miércoles, Rei suponía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, primeramente porque hacía casi una semana que estaba en aquel lugar, persiguiendo pistas para dar con el desdichado ladrón, y además, comenzaba a desarrollar una especie de claustrofobia a pesar de estar en un ambiente tan abierto. La mansión y sus terrenos eran enormes, pero no poder salir de ellos era lo que comenzaba a desesperarlo, a diferencia de Kai, que en realidad parecía bastante sereno y cómodo con toda la situación. Rei suponía que era porque su adinerado compañero debía de estar acostumbrado a estar en semejantes ambientes; aun podía recordar como claramente poco después de haberse conocido, Kai le había dicho, como uno de sus primeros coqueteos simples, que él conocía un estupendo lugar en el Condado de Antrim para desaparecerse del mundo durante un buen rato, y que con mucho gusto podía llevarlo para conocerlo. Desde luego, en ese entonces, Rei ni siquiera le había hecho caso. 

Estando solo en la habitación doble, el pelinegro estaba tomando tiempo para intentar relajarse, para encontrar algo que se le estuviera escapando, ya que después de todo la mayoría de los casos importantes se resolvían con pequeños detalles insignificantes que solían dejar pasar por desestimarlos. Con algo de frustración, se preguntaba como era posible que aun no hubiesen arreglado un par de habitaciones individuales, para no tener que seguir soportando todas las connotaciones sexuales que Kai le daba a todo lo que decía referente a ellos dos... principalmente porque cada día que pasaba se le estaba haciendo más difícil el negarse a si mismo lo mucho que deseaba doblegarse y enredarse con el bicolor de todas las formas que encontrara posibles. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rei se incorporó en su cama, sentándose, pues hasta el momento se hallaba cómodamente acostado intentando aclararse un poco, aunque para su desgracia había terminado más revuelto. Así que para intentar realmente despejarse, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sacar su teléfono móvil, y marcar un número para esperar relativamente poco tiempo a que le respondieran.

- "_Rei, que sorpresa escucharte_" -le dijeron al otro lado de la línea-.

- ¿Cómo estas, Em? -dijo Rei, sonriendo-.

- "_Trabajando, como siempre ¿A ti como te esta yendo en este caso?_".

- Es un desastre.

A quien le había llamado era a su hermana a medias, Emily Jhones, hija únicamente de su madre y del hombre con el que se había casado al divorciarse del padre de Rei... cuando el pobre de Rei únicamente tenía dos años. Su hermana -o medio hermana, como fuera- era totalmente diferente a él, tanto en su apariencia -pues su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, ciertamente opuestos al cabello negro de Rei y de sus ojos dorados-, como en su forma de ser, además de que ella poseía una increíble inteligencia que le permitió entrar como una de las principales operadoras de las bases de datos de la Agencia Kinomiya, a pesar de su edad. Rei entró después de ella en la Agencia, y para impedir cualquier tipo de habladuría, acordaron tratarse como un par de desconocidos, ocultando sus lazos consanguíneos entre sus compañeros. 

Por una de esas cosas, el pelinegro se negaba a mezclar las relaciones personales -tanto familiares como amorosas- en el trabajo. 

- "_¿En verdad?_"

- Desde luego ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías? -preguntó algo asombrado-.

- "_No_" -respondió ella con seguridad- "_Ni idea_".

- Tú eres la que siempre lleva mis casos, incluso cuando son compartidos.

Y era cierto, de alguna forma la astuta de su hermana consiguió ser quien archivara, revisara y casi de vez en cuando, ayudara a resolver algunas cosas que parecían inconclusas en sus casos. Emily era más fan del trabajo de oficina que el de "acción", por lo cual ella no se decidía y quizás nunca se decidiría a adentrarse como detective formalmente.

- "_Sí, pero Takao ha dicho que ustedes me darán el informe más tarde, que no era necesario darlo como acostumbramos... aunque la verdad diré que me pareció raro_" -admitió ella-.

- Pero Kai es el que ha estado llamando, me lo ha dicho.

- "_Quizás se lo este dando a Zeo, él es quien lleva los casos de Kai ¿No?_".

- ¿Podrías preguntarle entonces?

- "_Sí, aunque Zeo se ha tomado unos días de descanso, ya sabes, se estreso y eso_".

- ¿Hace cuanto que no va?

- "_Dos días, pudiera ser que Kai mintiera_".

Eso sin duda era algo ya extraño. Y sintiendo que las cosas no marchaban adecuadamente en todo esto, el ojiámbar comenzó a hacer un análisis lo más profundo que pudo de las circunstancias que estaban relacionadas con lo dicho por Emily.

- "_¿Rei?_" -preguntó ella después del silencio que se extendió en la línea-.

Repentinamente, como un rayo, algo pareció iluminarse de forma violenta y gloriosa dentro de su cabeza... algo que lo hizo asociar ciertas ideas, implantando al instante una duda descabellada.

- Em, tú tienes acceso a los expedientes de los detectives con los que he trabajado ¿Cierto?

- "_Cierto ¿Por qué?_".

- Y también tienes acceso a la información base de este caso ¿Verdad?

- "_Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_". 

- Necesito que me hagas un favor de hermanos.

- "_Ni pensarlo, recuerda nuestro lema, no puedo aprovecharme de mi trabajo para algo frívolo que necesites_".

- Pero que mezquina eres... además, anda, hazlo por mamá ¡Ella lo apoyaría porque realmente lo necesito!

- "_Aquí el mezquino eres tú... de acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Y por qué?_".

Y Rei se dispuso a hacer las preguntas que esperaba Emily pudiese contestar... y así fue.

Para cuando la llamada terminó, el ojidorado tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que se comparaba con la de autosuficiencia absoluta que Kai solía poner con tanta frecuencia.

**Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я Кạĭ**x**ĩ****э****Я **

Rei Kon a sus flamantes veinticuatro años prácticamente ya se consideraba a si mismo como un muy buen detective, orgulloso de formar parte de la Agencia Privada Kinomiya que realmente debía de tener a verdaderos talentos trabajando en ella.

Sentado a primera hora de la mañana del día jueves, y a casi una semana de haber comenzado en el caso que pudo haber sido uno de los más complicados de su "carrera", Rei rogaba por estar en lo correcto y no próximamente a hacer una estúpida escenita. Así que suspirando, el pelinegro observó con atención a Karishnikov, que sentada detrás de su escritorio parecía tan fresca como la misma mañana. Kai también se hallaba presente, estando sentado justo en el sillón frente a él, casi hasta podían sentirse como el primer día cuando entraron a aquel despacho. 

- Si la molestia no es demasiada, detective -habló con suma educación Karishnikov- Me gustaría saber que maravilloso descubrimiento ha hecho para llamar a esta... eh, reunión.

Kai lo miraba de forma intrigada, ya que ni siquiera a él había sido capaz de decirle el motivo de su "urgente" llamada. 

- Con mucho gusto, Señora Kuznetzov -asintió él- Aunque si no me equivoco, que realmente no espero hacerlo porque sería terrible para mí... lo mejor sería llamarla Señora Ivannov.

Karishnikov abrió sus verdes ojos un poco más de lo normal.

- ¿Disculpe? -dijo ella-.

- Bueno... es que tiene que ser la Señora Ivannov para que Yuriy Ivannov sea uno de sus sobrinos... y así Yuriy también pasaría a ser el primo de Kai, lo que hace a Kai su sobrino también.

Rei tuvo que reconocer que pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando observó directamente la mueca de sorpresa silenciosa que presentaba el bicolor en el rostro.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa estupidez? -preguntó Kai segundos después-.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba.

- Al principio pensé que esto era un caso complicado, especialmente por sus exigencias para resolverlo, señora -miró a Karishnikov un momento- Y que quizás no íbamos a poder resolverlo por falta de recursos, o porque usted nos ponía limitantes del siglo pasado para atrapar a un ladrón de este siglo, lo que obviamente nos dejaba en clara desventaja y por su poco interés en atrapar realmente al culpable, seguramente esto terminaría en un fracaso. Y es que era complicado, nada de huellas digitales, un montón de sospechosos que podían ser todos los culpables o quizás solo uno. Todos parecían tener una coartada y no había pistas lo suficientemente claras como para poder dar con la mente criminal de todo esto. 

Mientras rondaba por el despacho, como si fuera un león en cautiverio caminando por su jaula, Rei movía las manos y hablaba al aire, tratando de explicar de la forma más clara posible.

- Dejando a un lado esa situación y también el golpe de suerte que me ha llevado a sacar todas estas conclusiones, quiero creer que no estoy equivocado -hizo una ligera pausa- Casi después de conocernos, Kai habló de un lugar aquí, en el Condado de Antrim, al que consideró que sería bueno que viniéramos... y obviamente en ese tiempo ignore el comentario totalmente. He trabajado con Kai en otras ocasiones, y a pesar de la postura indiferente que parece tomar en todo, realmente no lo hace. Es fácil reconocer cuando esta analizando profundamente algo o a alguien por su mirada, pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no pude identificar esa mirada ni cuando interrogábamos a los sospechosos ni tampoco cuando analizamos los posibles lugares que pudieron darnos alguna pista... además su actitud ha contado mucho, Kai jamás se había comportando un nivel más despreocupado de lo que normalmente había mostrado en nuestros otros casos. 

Mientras hablaba de cierta forma casi inspirada, Kai y Karishnikov no le quitaban la mirada de encima. 

- Hay detalles que ignoré, porque no me parecieron lo suficientemente importantes para tomarles atención ¡Y allí estuvo mi error! -asintió convencidamente- Como, por ejemplo, que hace unos días, cuando Salima vino a traer el té a esta habitación, a diferencia mía, a Kai no le preguntó como es que quería su café... yo sé que él es un tanto peculiar y siempre lo toma solo, sin azúcar... ¿Cómo es que Salima supo eso, dándose el lujo de no preguntar? Y hasta aquel momento, me ha constado que Kai y yo no nos habíamos separado desde que llegamos, por lo cual no había forma que Salima le hubiese ofrecido café en algún momento en el que no estuviese con él... y las anteriores ocasiones, en las cuales nos han atendido Mao o las demás, Kai no había pedido café... ¿Kai acaso llamó a la servidumbre y les dijo que odiaba el azúcar en su famoso café? Lo dudo.

- Rei, eso es una... -interrumpió el ojirojo-.

- No, espera -pidió, casi dramatizando un gesto con la mano- También esta el incidente con el perro de Julia. Se supone que ambos somos unos desconocidos para el animal, entonces ¿Por qué mientras a mí me gruñía, a ti fue a saludarte como a un viejo conocido?, te diré por qué... ¡Porque eres un viejo conocido!... por si solas estas conjeturas son una tontería, lo acepto, pero ayer cuando llamé a Emily simplemente por ocio, aclare muchas dudas con ella en realidad. Al preguntarle sobre mi caso, ella negó saber algo de ello. Todos estos días se supone que has sido tú quien ha reportado nuestros "progresos" y si no se lo has reportado a ella, tuvo que ser lógicamente a Zeo, quien es el que controla tu trabajo, para que seguidamente Zeo debiese de pasarle una copia a Emily ¿No es así como siempre hemos trabajado? Pero Zeo tenía dos días de no haberse presentado a trabajar contando con el de ayer. Eso bien podría explicarse con que le has pasado el informe a otra persona... pero en ese momento hice una de mis locas asociaciones... ya sabes, esas por las cuales dices que soy un paranoico que inventa historias rebuscadas. Me pareció que el asunto aquí era muy... "ruso", por llamarlo de alguna forma ¿Ivannov, Kuznetzov? Y por supuesto, la mayoría de los que conocemos a Kai sabemos que su nacionalidad es rusa. Pero dejare de divagar y me concentrare en lo importante, ayer, cuando llame a Emily tuve la... ehm, curiosidad de conocer un poco sobre mi compañero actual y da la casualidad que ella tiene acceso varios expedientes incluido los de él. Como Kai debe saber, en cada expediente se incluyen datos personales que abarcan perfectamente a la familia. Asombrosamente, Emily encontró relación entre los apellidos Ivannov y Hiwatari y también sobre una tal Karishnikov y un tal Yuriy... así que en este momento yo me estoy arriesgando a decir que el apellido de usted, señora, no es Kuznetzov, y no sólo eso, sino que también su sobrino no es Bryan, sino Yuriy. Esto no hubiese sido muy posible de averiguar de no ser porque Hitoshi tiene tratos con las familias Hiwatari e Ivannov, algo que Kai debió considerar ya que Hitoshi no únicamente se dedica a perder el tiempo con Kinomiya... y que esos mismos datos irían a su expediente como empleado de la Agencia. Después de todo, Kai supo de la Agencia gracias a que Hitoshi era un socio suyo aquí en Irlanda.

Rei hizo una pausa aun más prologada que las anteriores, mirando de forma bastante significativa a sus dos oyentes.

- Si no estoy equivocado, y he juzgado mal todas estas coincidencias, lo cual puede ser bastante posible, entonces todo me lleva a pensar que eso, aunado con los otros detalles que ya les comente me dan como resultado que efectivamente Kai no es un desconocido en este lugar, y más importante todavía: el robo ni siquiera ha sido real, por lo cual, no hay ladrón que atrapar -finalizó Rei, dando un largo suspiro-.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió, el cual fue rotó fácilmente por la risa jovial de Karishnikov que inundo la habitación.

- ¡Te atraparon, Kai! -gritó ella, perdiendo un poco de aquella imponencia que aparentaba- ¡Felicidades, detective Kon! ¡Ha resuelto usted el caso!... aunque me atrevo yo a juzgar que no era de la forma en la que mi sobrino esperaba. 

En aquel momento, Rei se consideró definitivamente a si mismo como un buen detective sin lugar a dudas. 

Al fin, Kai no tuvo más remedio que sonreír de forma burlona, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

- No se supone que lo resolvieras así -dijo al fin el bicolor, girando para mirar a Rei que no se había movido de su lugar en medio de la habitación- Creo que debí ser mucho más cuidadoso, error mío.

- Perfecto, Kai -dijo el ojidorado- Ahora me dirás de que viene todo esto ¡¿Por qué diablos has montado esta locura?! ¿Qué se supone que esperabas lograr?

- Hey, tía ¿Nos dejarías a solas? -preguntó Kai, mirando a la mujer de rojizo cabello-.

- Con gusto... voy a informarles de esta grata noticia a todos nuestros pobres y desdichados sospechosos -sonrió ella con arrogancia- ¡Les dará tanto gusto saber que ya están fuera de culpa!, además, estoy segura de que adoraran saber como es que se han librado de ser los ladrones.

Kai entrecerró la mirada, mirando de forma desafiante a la mujer que sonreía con arrogancia y notoria burla. 

- Con tu permiso, Kai querido -Karishnikov volteó a mirar al Rei- Detective Kon, estupendo trabajo.

- Eh... gracias, supongo -sonrió él levemente avergonzado-. 

Una vez que a paso calmado y altivo, la Señora Karishnikov salió de su propio despacho, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, ambos detectives quedaron solos. Kai soltó una risa burlona, antes de acomodarse descuidadamente sobre el sillón de cuero, y colocar los pies sobre la mesa de cristal fina que estaba en medio, cruzándolos después.

- ¿Qué te parece si ahora tú dejas de parlotear y me dejas explicar? -fue lo primero que salió de la boca del ruso-.

- De acuerdo, pero más vale que sea la verdad, ya no quiero tener que resolver más misterios de estos.

- Es aceptable. 

Rei no se movió ni un poco del sitio donde había quedado de pie, esperando pacientemente a que las explicaciones ahora fueran para él. 

- Me has ignorado completamente, la única cita que hemos tenido fue un desastre y francamente no he encontrado nada que llame tu atención hacia mí -y así fue como comenzó lo que casi aparentaba ser un discurso- El jueves de la semana pasada me entere casualmente gracias a uno de tus amiguitos que al día siguiente tus vacaciones prácticamente comenzaban y te irías a pasarlas a tu ciudad natal... obviamente yo no sabía de esto, porque había estado ocupado con ese absurdo caso de fraude que me llevó bastante esclarecer, y realmente no me hubiese importado demasiado, de no ser por el detalle de que en esa maldita ciudad se encuentra tu ex-novio, que casualmente estaba dispuesto a irte a buscar... y al cual dejaste únicamente porque te fuiste del país.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes que yo deje a Brooklyn por eso? -Rei pareció francamente sorprendido- No habló mucho de él, y tampoco le he dicho a nadie de la agencia porque lo dejé.

- Rei, Rei, Rei -dijo, casi cantando- Soy detective ¿Lo olvidas? -y de nuevo allí estaba aquella sonrisa desesperante presente en sus labios- Sé mucho más de ti de lo que crees... ¡Mucho más!

- Debes de saberlo como para afirmar que Brooklyn era quien iba a recogerme en el aeropuerto.

- Bien, tengo mis métodos -se encogió de hombros- Así que pensé que no podía permitir que el tipo ése tuviera una segunda oportunidad contigo... por lo cual tuve que diseñar lo más rápido posible un plan de acción para impedir que te fueras al viernes a tus "soñadas" vacaciones -dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo- Como has notado, tengo una tía maravillosa que vive aquí... así que tome prestada su casa, su servidumbre y todo lo que me fue posible, además, ya que Yuriy y su estúpido novio estaban por aquí cerca, decidí incluirlos en el "menú". Como necesitaba un caso de forma urgente, decidí llevar a cabo la primera cosa que se me ocurrió y como habrás notado, fue el asunto del robo del reloj, debo admitir que todo esto tuvo unas fallas bastante garrafales como para que te hayas dado cuenta, pero dame algo de crédito, Rei ¡Tuve menos de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo!, y una vez que más o menos conseguí armar una historia y que todos siguieran mis instrucciones, quedaba el detalle de que te ibas... así que sencillamente le hable a media noche a ese descerebrado de Takao y le dije que le compraría el estúpido Lamborghini que estaba babeando si a cambio me hacía a mí un pequeño favor.

- Robarme mis vacaciones -dedució al instante-.

- Exactamente. Takao es tan fácil de manejar, no hizo muchas preguntas en realidad, y Karishnikov presentó sin problema alguno su terrible dilema. Asignarte a ti, junto conmigo fue relativamente sencillo.

- De acuerdo, Kai, estas enfermo, eso acabo de comprobarlo ¿Para que armaste todo esto? ¿Qué se supone que te ganabas arruinándome mis vacaciones, engañándome y trayéndome a este maldito lugar? -a pesar del repentino gran enojo que sintió, Rei logró contenerlo con bastante éxito-.

- Tu atención -se encogió de hombros- Tenía la vaga esperanza de que unos días juntos consiguieran que te abrieras para mí... dijiste que querías tener un caso como este, uno que pareciera sacado de un libro de misterio, pero desgraciadamente debido al poco tiempo que tuve para organizarlo todo, dejé demasiados huecos que te llevaron finalmente a la verdad. Me hubiese gustado que esto te hubiese atrapado, apasionado como las anteriores veces que hemos trabajado juntos, pero creo que más que eso, termine frustrándote. Definitivamente no era el escenario que hubiese deseado recrear, me disculpo por eso. 

Rei se encontraba francamente sorprendido como para siquiera quejarse o decir alguna de las atroces cosas que tenía en mente al principio, en cambio, prefirió analizar las palabras que escuchaba, concentrándose en la suave y ciertamente profunda voz de Kai, un rasgo que ya había notado pero que había decidido hacer a un lado de forma olímpica.

- Entiendo hasta esta parte, pero ¿Realmente era necesario que hicieses toda esta locura?

- Lo era -asintió levemente- He probado de todo contigo, no hay nada de lo que he querido darte que te guste ni que te llame la atención, pensé que si te daba el caso misterioso y arcaico que tanto querías entonces te haría feliz. Mi preparación fue patética sin embargo, todo esto termino en un verdadero fiasco... ¡Pocas veces me he dado tanta pena como hasta ahora!

Seguidamente, Kai dejó escapar una risotada que tenía una cierta resonancia que rayaba en el escándalo, pero que sin duda era opacado por el desazón que presentaba. Rei abrió la boca queriendo decirle algo, pero sencillamente no pudo. Frente a él tenía a un sujeto completamente apuesto, que lo había perseguido por meses intentando conquistarlo de todas las formas que se le había ocurrido, y al final, incluso había intentando una completa demencia únicamente por él.

- Quizás es porque fue algo desesperado, tampoco podía permitir que te vieras con ese ex-novio tuyo que quizás podía convencerte de regresar con él.

Y eso terminaba de completar el nuevo concepto que ahora definitivamente tenía sobre Kai, porque además, el bicolor había sentido algo parecido al temor de "perderlo" aun cuando ni siquiera conseguía tenerlo para él. Sí, pudiera ser que Kai fuese un verdadero maniático que era capaz de hacer cosas muy descabelladas... pero era comprensible, todos los millonarios tenían algo aflojado en sus cabecitas, así que tampoco era tan extraño como parecía. 

- Kai, eres un completo demente estúpido, y quizás lo mejor para mi integridad sería alejarme lo más posible de ti -el tono en las palabras de Rei era completamente serio, carente de emociones-.

El ruso asintió cerrando los ojos, comprendiendo que cualquier persona normal vería su comportamiento como algo excesivo y hasta cierto punto peligroso... así que tampoco podía culpar a Rei si no volvía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra pese a lo mucho que le doliera perder lo único que realmente había deseado tener. 

Pero antes de siquiera ahondar en pensamientos más depresivos, sintió como la parte del sillón a su lado izquierdo se hundía, y no necesitó ser un adivino para saber que Rei se había sentado junto a él contra todo pronóstico. 

- Pero, por otra parte... si lo consideramos desde otro punto de vista, tu última locura puede ser hasta algo tierno y romántico... viéndolo de una forma muy torcida, desde luego.

Aquello definitivamente ameritó que Kai abriese los ojos y se girara a mirar a Rei, quien tenía una sonrisa bastante sincera adornando sus labios.

- Quizás me arrepienta de enredarme con un psicópata, pero tú ganas, Kai.

Era definitivo que el ojicarmín había empezado a escuchar mal dentro de todo el caos que era su cabeza. Pero todo pensamiento coherente -e incluso incoherente también- se esfumó en menos de un parpadeo, cuando Rei colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla derecha, y posó seguidamente sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso bastante inocente en realidad. Beso al cual le duró poco la inocencia cuando Kai reaccionó llevando su mano derecha a la nuca de Rei, empujándolo más hacia él mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Pronto, lo único importante fue el chocar de dientes, la saliva mezclada y las lenguas entrelazadas. Ambos se separaron poco después, con respiraciones agitadas mirándose a los ojos, sabiendo que había tanto que decir pero aparentemente las palabras se negaban a salir... al menos no las que ellos deseaban expresar realmente.

- Tienes... -murmuró Rei, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y pensando que todo parecía dar un aspecto diferente- Tienes... que decirme quien se supone que sería el ladrón, y cómo es que íbamos a atraparlo, y cuales son las pistas que nos llevarían a él y que era lo que sucedería después y por qué había...

- Basta, Rei -Kai colocó su mano sobre la boca del pelinegro, a modo de callarlo- Ni _aun ahora_ eres capaz de olvidarte que eres detective ¿Ah?

El moreno se quitó la mano que le impedía hablar, aunque la dejó calidamente resguardada entre las suyas.

- Lo siento, creo que lo llevo en la sangre -respondió con ingenuidad-.

- Bien, entonces vamos a darle un buen uso a esos dotes detectivescos tuyos ¿No crees? -y de nuevo la gloriosa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno se hizo presente en los labios del ruso- Hay muchas cosas que me estoy muriendo porque investigues... y casualmente muchas de ellas tienen que ver con nosotros y este sillón.

Y antes de que Rei pudiese siquiera captar bien las palabras, Kai ya lo había empujado hacia el sillón haciendo que quedase completamente acostado, y también sin duda alguna aprovechó la oportunidad para colocarse sobre él sin ninguna dificultad.

- Pe... ¡Pero Kai! ¡¿En qué diablos estas pensando?! -casi chilló-.

- No te preocupes de que alguien entre -Kai arqueó una ceja- Existen cosas que si puedo planear bien... y una de ellas es que bajo ninguna circunstancia nadie de esta casa tiene que entrar cuando estemos solos... ¿No crees que fue una medida bastante inteligente de mi parte? Además, estamos en una mansión, Rei, aquí todos tocan la puerta por mera cortesía. Y ahora... ¿En dónde estábamos?

Desafortunadamente, Rei ni siquiera pudo quejarse, porque pronto tenía otra lengua en su boca que le imposibilitaba hablar, además de un cuerpo que se imponía sobre el suyo. El ultimo pensamiento inteligente que tuvo antes de que Kai fuese a mordisquear su cuello, fue que no iba a reclamarle a Takao por arruinarle sus vacaciones.

¡Al contrario!, definitivamente iba a darle las gracias por caer en los juegos de Kai... y siendo honestos, él al fin había caído también al final... pero no lo lamentaba ¡En absoluto!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A ver, vayamos por partes. Primero que nada, espero que ya sepan del proyecto KaiRei Duel, que básicamente se trata de un montón de escritoras que decidimos retarnos con cosas que se nos ocurriesen nada más por el gusto y placer de revivir un poco el KaixRei por estos lares, además de tener algo que leer, que en serio, hace falta u.ú quejas, agradecimientos o maldiciones por esto, todo a Addanight por favor xD (especialmente las maldiciones, miren que ponerme a mí a escribir de detectives...)

Ahora, pasando al fic... no puedo ni quejarme, porque la verdad es que no ha salido como yo quería ni como lo había visualizado, pero compréndanme, ya no vivo en mi casa, me han botado y ahora duermo en el suelo como perro, no tengo luz, ni agua y un montón de cosas más que me harían ver como una indigente o algo así. Por lo tanto, espero que se comprenda porque este fanfic me ha salido tan... tan poco bueno (es que no encuentro una forma menos horrible de describirlo u.ú). Y si nadie lo lee, pues... I don't care!! Exacto, no me interesa ¡Ni un poco! porque aunque nadie se detenga a leerlo, yo estoy feliz por haber tenido que escribirlo (no por el resultado, ejem), ya que me documente sobre muchas cosas relacionadas con esto ¡Y resultó muy beneficioso para mí!, claro que poco o nada puse de lo que aprendí, pero eso fue porque principalmente trate de hacer la historia lo más "reducida" posible, para que no fuese tan pesada de leer (y por eso omití poner un montón de cosas que habrían enriquecido la historia desde un punto de vista técnico, conceptual y demás x.X), no sé que habré logrado, pero al menos sé que fue lo yo aprendí, y con eso me doy por bien servida. 

Ok, no tengo más comentarios que hacer, así que sencillamente esperen a que recupere un poco mi vida y pueda continuar con Corazón de Roca xD de allí en más, ni me despido ¡Porque de antemano sé que estoy "hablando" conmigo misma! Nadie va a detenerse a leer esto, jajajaja.

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_" ------


End file.
